vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patchy the Pirate
Summary Patchy the Pirate is a pirate who appears in many SpongeBob SquarePants specials and major events as the "host" of them. He is the president of the SpongeBob SquarePants Fan Club. He resides in a small home in Encino, California. His bedroom is filled with SpongeBob-themed items such as plush toys, collectibles, bedspreads, and pillows. He also wears SpongeBob underwear. He co-hosts specials with his pet parrot, Potty, a string puppet whose strings are clearly shown and is known for being poorly controlled by the puppeteer. They tend to not get along, such as in "Ugh," where they fight over whether prehistory or the future is better. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: '''Patchy the Pirate '''Origin: SpongeBob SquarePants Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Pirate, President of the SpongeBob Fan Club Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid, regenerated from his head twice), Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Underwater Breathing (Type 2, can breathe underwater perfectly fine), Toon Force, Flight, Plot Manipulation (Was able to change the ending of an episode), Immersion (was able to send a letter to SpongeBob, who is a fictional character in his universe), Time Travel (Traveled to prehistoric times), Light Manipulation/Darkness Manipulation (His TV remote can somehow turn the lights on or off in a building), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Had his entire body blown up, save for his head, and was only amused by it. Was repeatedly bitten by a tyrannosaurus rex and only said it tickled him), Fourth Wall Awareness (Regularly interacts with the audience), Hammerspace (Can summon random items from thin air, such as a wooden club), Time Manipulation (Reversed his actions after he wrecked his house) Attack Potency: Building level (Can trade blows with Potty the Parrot, who is able to harm him) Speed: Peak Human (In It's a SpongeBob Christmas!, he briefly outran a polar bear) with at least Relativistic reactions (Easily dodged laser fire) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(Should be comparable to Cavey, who effortlessly threw a large boulder) 'Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Was tossed through dozens of houses and got hit by a pole afterwards. Survived being launched into the atmosphere by a cannon and landing on a building, causing it to sink. Endured being crushed by a giant Potty) Stamina: Incredibly high (Can still go on even after having several wounds and burns all over him) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: His hook hand, his peg leg, sword, a wooden club, anchor Intelligence: Below Average (He is very gullible, stubborn and childish. Does not usually think plans through, and often has things backfire on him) Weaknesses: Is very naive, cowardly, and to some extent, selfish. Others Notable Victories: Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Richard's Profile (8-C Richard was used, both were bloodlusted, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Immersion Users Category:Time Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users